The New 10th Espada Part 4
by mikerules135
Summary: This is the battle between the new 10th Espada vs Captain Unohana while Ichigo's inner hollow has returned Also the 10th Espada's 2nd most powerful move revealed.


The New 10th Espada Part 4

It begins with Rajik returning to his normal form floating to the very bottom of Las Noches he then turns and sees Hisako and Goro had joined the fight with the various hollow army attacking Renji and Chad.

(Hisako with her foot untop of Renji's sword)

Hisako: heh heh you know your cute soul reaper I can't wait for your blood to be on my lips (smacks lips)

Goro: (dodging chads fist then lands on a hollow's head) (snaps finger) kill this bastard.

Renji: Damn it we don't have time for you two!

Hisako: (crosses arms) too bad cutie we aren't going anywhere until-

Rajik: Hisako Goro come on!

Hisako and Goro turn to see rajik.

Both: Boss! They both disappear and reappear to him and bow

Both: forgive us sir!

Rajik: it's alright (turns to renji who is glaring at him) your Renji Abari right?

Renji: yeah and you're an espada right? Rajik: Rajik Fisher 10# Espada (turns to see rukia fighting the execution captain) your attractive friend looks like she would put up a better fight (sigh) but It wouldn't be fair to her.

Renji: then fight us and call of f these hollow's (sees he's not paying attention)

Chad: hey are you (punches hollow) paying attention?!

Hisako: shut up jackass and let the boss concentrate!

(Rukia hearing the conversation) Rukia: Concentrate what she means (blocks captains minion's sword and cuts it opens) that espada needs to concentrate.

Captain of Ex Squad: it's quite simple really you see rajik's sunglasses can see strands of spirit ribbons and everything about that person their experiences and how much spiritual pressure they have but enough about him lets finish this soul reaper!

Rukia: (Ichigo…. Im coming just hold on.

Rajik: (heh) I found something the Captain of the 4th squad Hisako, Goro come.

Both: yes master!

The three of them disappear

Meanwhile in a part of Hueco Mundo Lady Unohana and Lieutenant Isane walking past the dessert

Towards Las Noches to help)

Isane: Captain are you sure dividing up with the others was a wise idea.

Unohana: not entirely but we should be able to keep most of their forces distracted while the two of us try and heal the others. (She stops)

Isane: Captain what-?

Unohana: you can come out now girl.

(Hisako comes out from behind a pillar)

Hisako: huh you were able to sense me.

Unohana: that's right you can tell your leader your other frined they can come out too.

Rajik: so Lady Unohana captain of 4th squad of the 13 court guard squads all of the other captains and soul reapers are fighting and yet you and your lieutenant haven't done anything but heal people why?

Unohana: isn't it obvious our mission is stopping the rush of blood not to spill it.

Rajik: how pointless.

Isane: how dare you insult the captain like that espada!

Unohana: what number are you anyway Espada?

Rajik (reveals right shoulder revealing the number 10) I am Rajik Fisher the 10th Espada

These two are my subordinates (turns to them) introduce yourselves

Goro: I'm Goro arrancar #22 (turns to Isane winks) hey hottie.

Isane: (shudder) not my type creep.

Hisako: (knocks goro down smiles points thumb) and I'm Hisako arrancar 35# nice to meet ya.

Goro: what the hell Hisako!?

Hisako: don't go easy on the girl ok?

Rajik: enough already you two.

Isane: Captain please we must attack.

Unohana: please Rajik move aside don't let more blood spill.

Rajik: forgive me Unohana but for the sake of all my fallen brothers and sisters I must fight.

Unohana: (sigh) very well (about to draw sword but Isane gets in front of her) Isane?

Isane: please captain let me face them you need to conserve your strength.

Unohana: if you wish to then I won't stop you go ahead.

Hisako and Goro about to draw their swords

Rajik: that won't be necessary you two (draws sword) I'll kill her myself.

Goro: bu- but Rajik are you sure?

Hisako: yeah at least let us get some blood on our blades.

Rajik: no now just watch.

Unohana: be careful Isane.

Isane: I will captain.

Rajik: Engulf…… Akuma. (See part 3 for details of released form)

Isane: (sweat sighs lunges at rajik)

Rajik: heh such blunt attacks won't work (stops sword with just two fingers together Isane shocked rajik lifts his finger and a cero charges but isane kicks away from rajik and the blast is fired in the air but rajik just kicks her in the back with one of his spikes in the air

Isane: trying to stand up) damn Espada

Rajik: come now Isane was it? Surely you're stronger than this?

Isane: shut up Espada I'll kill you!

Unohana: Isane calm down.

Isane: I can't captain after all we need to save all our spirit energy to help with the more dangerous Espada.

(Hisako and Goro are watching from a rock Goro's legs crossed and Hisako playing with her tomboy hair)

Goro: well she shouldn't have said that.

Hisako: yep and now she's gonna die.

(both smile)

Rajik: it's always the same just because I'm ranked 10# you think I'm weak and even I released my zanpaktuo and look at you. You can barely stand but you still underestimate me well (the tiny lure on his forehead grows and his fingers grow tiny lures too smiles) I'm going to show you and your captain NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME AGAIN (CRAZED LAUGHTER)

(the tiny lure shaped tentacles attack Isane who cuts most of them

Isane: Damn what the hell is this bastard doing?!

(finally as she lands backwards rajik is already behind her evil chuckle

Rajik: farewell Isane Kotesu. (the lure on his forehead grows and encases Isane)

Behold my 2nd most powerful move

The giant gross lure opens showing a slimed covered Isane

Unohana: Isane are you alright?

Isane: mu- must… kill (turns head revealing a purple line on her forehead and a trance like look on her face) ….Soul Reaper fo- for Master Rajik.

Unohana: Isane! (isane lunges to Unohana who blocks with her sword and her attacks but gets a cut on her right cheek) what did you do to her?!

Rajik: Simple unlike my big brother grand fisher who could use his lure to trick those with high spiritual pressure to eat them mine can compel those to do my bidding until I have no use for them even though I would prefer not resorting to my 2nd most powerful move your lieutenant provoked me she was arrogant.

Isane: must obey master. (She releases her zanpktuo) Frozen cloud (she attacks)

Unohana: fight it Isane don't let him control you like a puppet!

Rajik: Isane chop off both her legs then let me stab her in the throat I want the taste of blood once more.

Isane: yes master.

Unohana: Isane….

Rajik: heh heh heh heh ah ah ah HA HA HA HA AH HA HA YES I LOVE IT THIS IS WONDERFUL THE FRESH SMELL OF BLOOD ONCE MORE... IT'S GLORIOUS!! HA HA HA HA! KILL HER!!!

To Be Continued


End file.
